


King's Game

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dangerous, M/M, Mingyu is obsessed, Monsta X Cameos, NSFW, Obsession, Pretending To Be Okay, Rape, Smut, guess the pairing on your own, no one save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seventeen is obsessed with King's Game, it rules everything, it rules Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Game

**Author's Note:**

> The greatest fanfic that is made on rush (so far). I hope you enjoyed this weird story~

King's Game is a game where we have chopsticks or sticks numbered and a King on a chopstick (or stick) that will determine the winner. The chosen King can command any of the numbers to do anything that he wants. An example; the King can ask number 1 to serve him and number 5 to hit number 3, etc.

————————————————————————————————————

The obsession towards King's Game began when they were on a backstage at Show Champion where Seungcheol suggest the game to choose a loser that will buy drinks for the entire member. Seungcheol adds a rule for the game; there will be a king, a queen, 10 numbers and an unlucky winner. He wrote the unlucky winner as a slave jokingly. It's like a caste where the King is number 1, the Queen is number 2, 10 numbers are normal people and the unlucky winner is the slave. The normal people can command the slave as they please, but they can't command the King and the Queen who have the higher authority. The King can command the Queen while the Queen can command normal people and the slave (but not the king). Higher number can command the lower number too. Like number 6 commanding number 10, etc.

At that time, the King was Mingyu and the Queen was Jeonghan. The unlucky winner is Minghao. But because of Junhui's unstoppable protest, they re-shuffle the sticks and pick another one. The King and the Queen turns out to be the same, but, the unlucky winner changes into Wonwoo. Wonwoo had to buy drinks for everyone while Mingyu gave commands to the numbers. Mingyu commanded number 3 and 6 to do a titanic pose in front of Jooheon (Monsta X) and the unlucky guy turns out to be Hansol and Seungkwan. Hansol and Seungkwan did it while Jooheon laughed while telling them that Wonho and Hyungwon had to do it at Hong Kong. Seungkwan and Hansol sighed in relief, it's better to do it in front of Jooheon rather than being like Wonho and Hyungwon. Jooheon even showed them a picture of Hyungwon and Wonho doing the titanic pose at a night cruise. Hansol laughed at the picture while Seungkwan commented that they have a better pose than Hyungwon and Wonho. After some little chat, Seungkwan and Hansol returned to see Jisoo kissing Seungcheol. They saw Junhui blocking Minghao's view and Jihoon telling Chan, "It’s bad for children," while trying to block Chan's view. It's a disaster. But they enjoyed the game. And they want more.

That's when the disaster began to show up. They used the King's Game to determine the status for a day. The unlucky winner is literally a slave for a day. But Seungcheol and Junhui set a new rule: if Minghao and Chan got the unlucky winner, they would re-shuffle the sticks. They all agreed while Minghao and Chan protest to the unfair treatment and Jihoon will only answer, "It’s to protect kids from doing bad things." Chan would say that he is not a kid and Minghao said that he is not underage anymore and the members would shrug it off because they know that Chan and Minghao is still a kid that needs to be protected.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Who is the king today?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu as he jumps out of his bed. "It's Jihoon hyung. You got number 9 hyung," Mingyu answered Seungcheol while typing something on his phone. "What did you got?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu again. "Number 2," Mingyu answered while throwing his phone to the bed. Mingyu sighed as he looks at Seungcheol. "You should wake up earlier tomorrow. The last number that is left today is 9, so it's yours. Jisoo hyung got the unlucky winner and he almost changed his with yours. But I caught him," Mingyu said as Seungcheol gave Mingyu a wide grin. "Thank you," Seungcheol thanked Mingyu. Mingyu only nodded in response as Seungcheol walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Mingyu asked. "Bathroom," Seungcheol answered. "It's better if you go later," Mingyu suggest. "I need to take a piss," Seungcheol said. "Take care then," Mingyu waved a bye to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol thinks once more. He got number 9 today. He is at a disadvantage. There are 10 people rank higher than him today. Mingyu will never do anything weird to Seungcheol even when Mingyu got the King or higher rank than him. Seungcheol trusts Mingyu. Seungcheol went back to his bed, listening to Mingyu's suggestion. To Seungcheol, Mingyu is like his guardian angel. Mingyu would protect Seungcheol and save Seungcheol from any disadvantages. Mingyu is a lucky guy. Mingyu never got any numbers lower than 4. He often got the King. While Seungcheol's luck is just so-so although he never got the unlucky winner.

"Hyung," Mingyu called. Seungcheol hummed in response. "They decided a new rule," Mingyu said as Seungcheol's eyes widened as he heard that. "They decided to put Myungho and Chan in," Mingyu continued. "What?! Chan and Myungho? Why?" Seungcheol asked in shock. "Chan and Myungho protested. Junhui hyung and Jihoon hyung said 'no' but they didn't listen. I tried saying no too but no one cares," Mingyu answered. "Why are they deciding rules without asking the others opinion?" Seungcheol asked. "I don't know. But Myungho got 8 and Chan got the Queen today," Mingyu said as Seungcheol sighed in relief. Well, Seungcheol is the leader of Seventeen.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Wake up hyung," Mingyu called Seungcheol as he pats Seungcheol's head. Seungcheol groans as he saw Mingyu sitting beside him. "We will arrive at the fan meeting site in 30 minutes" Mingyu said as Seungcheol gave a 'wake me up when we arrived' look. Mingyu only shook his head watching Seungcheol sleep again. "If you don't wake up now, your face will be swollen later," Mingyu shook Seungcheol's body. "10 more minutes," Seungcheol answered then he fell asleep again. Mingyu opened a bottle of mineral water while saying, "If you don't wake up, I'll pour this water to your face." Seungcheol shook his head and plead, "10 more minutes Mingyu... pleaseeee." "I'll wake you up in exactly 10 more minutes and you have to wake up," Mingyu said. Seungcheol nodded and went back to sleep.

Mingyu set a timer for 15 minutes at his phone (Mingyu is so generous that he gave Seungcheol 5 minutes extra). "Why are you so dense?" Mingyu whispered to himself as he looks at Seungcheol's sleeping face. He sighed at the sight of sleepy Chan next to Seungcheol. "Two dumb brothers," Mingyu said as he saw Chan trying not to fall asleep. "Sleep Chan, I'll woke you up in 15 minutes," Mingyu whispered to Chan while Chan nodded then he fell asleep. While everyone in the car fell asleep (except Mingyu and the manager who is driving), Mingyu thought that he also needs a sleep but he can't. Mingyu is just a person who can't sleep because he is thinking too much. He is excited that he gets to see Carats (fans) and to perform on the stage.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

After 15 minutes, _Pretty U_ is playing loudly from Mingyu's phone (Mingyu also get shocked) while the other members are still sleeping in peace. Seventeen's _Pretty U_ is a sweet melody that makes the members sleep soundly. Mingyu thought that he should change the song into a loud and noisy one. "Should I change it to _Manse_?" Mingyu ask himself. He changed it into _Manse_ and still, no one wakes up. Mingyu sighed then he changed the song and plugs it in to the speaker that he brought.

 

_Knock knock ja deureogamnida neon kkamjjak nollalge bunmyeonghamnida_

_Deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip_

_(Igeol silta hal su inna)_

_Knock knock ja deureogamnida neo wanjeon simkunghalge bunmyeonghamnida_

_Deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip_

 

The song played loudly that Jihoon get angry because the song shocked him and the members waking up with heart beating fast (because of the song). While Seungkwan that just woke up shouted, "Hoshi fighting!" and Soonyoung wakes up in shock while answering, "Fighting!" Chan and Seungcheol protested to Mingyu that the sound is too loud (they are sitting next to Mingyu) and Mingyu laughed it off. Mingyu thought that waking up his members are funny and entertaining. The manager that is driving asked Mingyu to lower the volume of the song because it's disturbing the drive. Mingyu then turned the volume off then he laughed out loud.

"Mingyu is crazy. He needs to be hit so that he can return to his sense," Jihoon said as he closes his ears with both of his hands when Mingyu laughed. "You guys are so funny," Mingyu said answering Jihoon although Jihoon didn't ask him anything. "Never use _Trespass_ for alarms and ringtone in front of me," Jihoon hissed. Jihoon is pissed off because of Mingyu and the song. "You don't like _Trespass_ , hyung?" Mingyu asked Jihoon. "I like it. But not for alarms and ringtone," Jihoon answered Mingyu as Mingyu laughed again. "Then next time I'll play _Rush_ or _Hero_ ," Mingyu said while scrolling the songs in his phone. "As long as you don't play _One by One_ ," Jihoon said, sighing. "We will arrive in 10 minutes, make sure your face is not swollen and don't put a sleepy face," the manager said and the members replied with a sleepy yes (except Mingyu).

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Loud cheers and chant is heard as they arrived at the fan meeting site. Some of the fans are screaming the member's name, some of them are screaming "oppa!" and there are even some fan boys. Mingyu waved his hand to the fans and he heard lots of screams and shouts as the other members (from the other car) came. He saw Jisoo giving a smile although Jisoo cried earlier. He also saw Junhui hugging Minghao (as usual) that make some of the fans scream even louder.

"Mingyu," a familiar voice called. "Wonwoo," Mingyu (guessed) replied without looking at the voice that is calling him. Mingyu is close with Wonwoo that he will recognize Wonwoo's voice that he doesn't need to look back first. Wonwoo also doesn't mind Mingyu calling him Wonwoo (without hyung) sometimes. "Did you do anything when you're in the car?" Wonwoo asked. "How do you know?" Mingyu asked back. "Jihoon looked like he can kill you with his guitar anytime," Wonwoo answered. Mingyu laughed while telling Wonwoo, "I used a special song to wake them up." Wonwoo shook his head while Mingyu laughed as he grabs Wonwoo's hand (Meanie moment!!!) while saying, "I need to talk to you later privately. After we arrived at the dorm I mean." "Okay," Wonwoo replied with a smile. Wonwoo knows exactly what Mingyu wants.

Mingyu thought that being the visual is great. He feels like being the spotlight in Seventeen. He has to pose every time the fans called his name and he liked it. He smiles widely to the camera but still keeping his cool image. Mingyu had to give a lot of fan service, but, he doesn't really mind. Mingyu loves being on stage and being with the fans. Lots of the fans gave Mingyu a letter that will show how much love is poured in the writing. He got a lot of encouragement letters too. Mingyu will keep anything that the fans gave to him and treasures it. That's just how Mingyu is. Mingyu actually wanted a longer time for fan meeting. Performing on stage is great, but he loves to see his fans face one by one.

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who is sitting beside him. When Wonwoo stops writing, Mingyu whispered, "Remember hyung?" to Wonwoo's ear. Wonwoo nodded while his ears are so red because it's sensitive. The fans love interactions between the members, that's why Mingyu tried to do as much skinship as possible. He also talks or whispered something to the other members to please the fans. He also teased the other members and jokes a lot. He (sometimes) even laughs at Wonwoo and Jisoo's unfunny jokes. Mingyu also jokes about Jihoon who is the shortest member while comparing their height. Jihoon only laughed while trying to hold back his anger. Mingyu doesn't know why but teasing Jihoon is just so fun that he repeated it time to time (although Jihoon threatened him with the guitar).

After the fan meeting is over, Mingyu sighed in disappointment. Meeting and performing in front of the fans was fun. Mingyu is so happy right now. Everyone will take off their status in front of the fans. Everyone is the same in front of the fans, that's why Mingyu feels so happy. He saw Jisoo smiling although Jisoo cried from the morning till the afternoon. He saw everyone being happy and satisfied. It's happiness. Mingyu saw Jihoon and Seungcheol giving fan services without thinking about their rank also Wonwoo teasing Seokmin, forgetting about their rank. But Mingyu doesn't know why, but he doesn't like seeing anyone being the same as _him_. He wants _him_ all for himself. " _He_ doesn't need anyone, _he_ only needs me," Mingyu thinks. It is the beginning of the biggest trouble that will occur soon.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu called Wonwoo when Wonwoo is about to enter the other car. Wonwoo looked back and ask a why. "Can we ask the manager that we need some alone time and will be back in an hour or two?" Mingyu asked. "I'll ask. Wait for a minute," Wonwoo replied while he went in to the car and asked the manager. "He said not today," Wonwoo said to Mingyu that waited outside the car. "Okay then," Mingyu gave a pout and a sad sigh. "It's okay. We can talk later at the dorm," Wonwoo said as he tried to cheer Mingyu up. Mingyu nodded then he walks back to the car he is in. "What took you so long?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu when Mingyu entered the car. "I went back to the toilet again because I forgot my jacket," Mingyu lied. Seungcheol sighed while telling Mingyu not to forget it again next time.

Mingyu fell asleep at the car. Luckily, they don't have any schedule left for the day so they went back straight to the dorm. Mingyu doesn't feel really great after the fan meet. He just want to get to the dorm in a fast speed, but the traffic makes Mingyu feels like he is having a headache. So Mingyu decided to sleep and told Seungcheol to wake him up if Seungcheol didn't fell asleep. Seungcheol only nodded and gave his neck pillow to Mingyu. Mingyu took it and used it, with that, he will fell asleep fast. He just needs to get out things from his mind. All of the unneeded thought...

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Mingyu, wake up," Seungcheol said as he gave a light pat to Mingyu's shoulder. "We have arrived?" Mingyu asked in a sleepy voice. "In 5 minutes, we'll arrive," Seungcheol answered while giving Mingyu a big smile. Mingyu then hugged Seungcheol while saying "Let me stay like this for a few minutes, hyung." Seungcheol only nodded while Mingyu continued, "You are so huggable and cute." Mingyu didn't even know what he is saying (because he is too sleepy). Seungcheol glanced towards the sleeping Mingyu while registering what just Mingyu said.

Chan who sits beside them gave a satisfied smile while teasing Seungcheol with, "You're so cute, hyung." Seungcheol blushes while answering "Shut up." And because of Seungcheol's reaction, Chan even teases Seungcheol more. "You like to be hugged by Mingyu hyung do you?" Chan teased again. "Shut up," Seungcheol answered (not really answering the question though). "Seungcheol hyung likes Mingyu hyung," Chan whispered in a soft voice so that only Seungcheol can hear. "I'm not," Seungcheol answered in a pissed tone. "You don't even like Mingyu hyung? Poor Mingyu hyung, being like this although Seungcheol hyung doesn't like him," Chan said in a hurting tone (he only pretended). "I-I like him! But as a family and friend," Seungcheol defended himself. "I never said that you liked Mingyu hyung in a different way," Chan giggled as he saw Seungcheol's face starting to become red. "Just shut up," Seungcheol said in an embarrassed tone while Chan laughs, satisfied with himself.

"Mingyu hyung, wake up," Chan wakes Mingyu while Mingyu shook his head telling Chan a 'no' while Mingyu hugged Seungcheol tighter. Chan giggled at the sight of Seungcheol's face pleading 'help me' and Mingyu who doesn't want to wake up. "But we have arrived hyung," Chan gave out a reason to wake Mingyu up. Mingyu still shook his head saying 'no'. "Seungcheol hyung is going to suffocate if you hugged him like that," Chan said, sighing. It's hard to wake Mingyu up although waking up Jihoon is even harder (but Mingyu doesn't sleep easily while Jihoon sleeps like everywhere). "He will not die," Mingyu answered Chan while Seungcheol still gave a pleading look. "You can sleep at the dorm. No one can carry you, you are too tall and too heavy," Chan said while pouring a little bit of water onto his hand and splashed it on Mingyu's face. Mingyu immediately wake up and lectured Chan on being 'un-respectful to the hyung' while Chan said that Seungcheol is the one who ask him to do it and Seungcheol sighing at the sight of the two. "Enough, let's go," Seungcheol said as the two realizes that they are still in the car while Wonwoo and Jisoo are waiting outside of the car. The three finally get out from the car and walked to go inside the dorm with Wonwoo and Jisoo.

"Mingyu, I think we should talk privately tomorrow. You're too sleepy, you will forget about what you're going to say," Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu as they walk towards Mingyu's shared room. Mingyu nodded in agreement (because he is still sleepy) and Wonwoo walked back to his shared room while Mingyu entered the room he shared with Seungcheol. Mingyu found Seungcheol lying on his bed while typing or doing something on the iPad and jumps in to lie down beside Seungcheol. He then hugged Seungcheol once more and said, "Hyung, let me sleep like this only for today." Mingyu doesn't need any okay from Seungcheol and just fell asleep like that. Seungcheol sighed; he puts his iPad away and trying to adjust for a better position and starts getting to travel the dreamland.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Seungcheol hyung wake up," Mingyu said as he tries to wake Seungcheol. "5 more minutes," Seungcheol answered while getting into sleep again. "You need to wake up early today... Later you won't get to choose your number! You don't want to get the unlucky winner right? Just pick one and get back to sleep," Mingyu tried to wake Seungcheol again. "Pick me one," Seungcheol said as he adjusts the blanket. "Hyung! You know that I can't pick for you unless you are the one who is left," Mingyu said while shaking Seungcheol's body. "Fine," Seungcheol finally said.

Seungcheol sits for a while then he get up to go to the kitchen with Mingyu. "See? There are only 6 sticks left," Mingyu complained while Seungcheol took one without seeing it and went back to his room to sleep. Mingyu pick one and saw the King written on the stick that he chooses. Chan who passed by Mingyu also picked one stick, "Mingyu hyung what did you get? I got number 2," Chan asked while telling his number for the day. "I got the King today. Look," Mingyu said as he shows Chan his stick. "Congratulation hyung. It's great that you're the King today," Chan said as he smiled. "What did you mean?" Mingyu asked Chan. "Everyone is afraid of you when you're the King, they will not do anything to _him_ ," Chan answered while looking carefully at Mingyu. " _Him_? Who is _he_?" Mingyu asked back. "Never mind," Chan said as he walked towards his room.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Who is the unlucky winner for today?" Jeonghan shouted while asking. Almost all of the members said 'not me' and he counted the numbers of people. "It's only 10 people here including me," Jeonghan said. "Mingyu, Seungcheol and Wonwoo are not here," Jisoo said as he sits on the couch. "Do we have to wait for them?" Seungkwan asked. "Yes," Soonyoung replied. "Number 1 to 10, stand next to the refrigerator starting from Junhui who got number 1 and end with Hansol who got number 10," Jeonghan commanded. All of the members lined up starting with Junhui then Chan, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon, Jisoo, Minghao, Seungkwan then lastly, Hansol.

"Then who is the King today?" Jeonghan asked again. "It's Mingyu hyung," Chan answered. "How about the Queen and the unlucky winner for today?" Jeonghan asked everyone as everyone shook their head telling Jeonghan that they don't know and it's not them. "So it must be between Wonwoo and Seungcheol," Jeonghan said. "Seungcheol hyung and Wonwoo hyung is quite lucky. Seungcheol hyung never got the unlucky winner although he got low numbers a lot. Wonwoo hyung only got once and it's only for the first time then he got all of the high numbers," Chan said. Well, they will not know the rank before Wonwoo and Seungcheol revealed them (wake up and tell them). "Okay then, let's wake them up guys," Junhui said and the members replied with "Let's go!!!"

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

"Great, I thought that you will stop _him_ from getting hurt when you get to be the King but... what the hell? Why did you hurt _him_?!" Chan yelled to Mingyu while bursting out tears. "We all thought that you were sleeping and... fuck you hyung!!! I hate you!!!" Chan cried as he shouted right on to Mingyu's face. "WHY??? WHAT DID _HE_ DO TO DESERVE THIS??!! _HE_ DOESN'T EVEN... I can't believe you... I always thought that you'll stay with _him_ , never hurt _him_ and even do anything for _him_. _He_ always talks about you! And now, you hurt _him_!! Make _him_ scream in pain, asking you to stop. _He_ even said that you don't mean it!!  If you don't want _him_ , I'll take a good care of _him_ instead of you," Chan cried while hitting Mingyu with his fist.

Mingyu didn't reply anything. He doesn't need to. He is the King for today. Yes, he is the King. He ruled over everyone for today. He doesn't need to listen to Chan who ranked lower than him. But Mingyu now realized something very important. His _him_ and Chan's _him_ is the same person. Mingyu smiled at the thought of that. There will be another person to be his enemy, another person to be eliminated. He will eliminate all of his enemies slowly but sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this until the end. I hope that you guessed the correct pairing. This story can change any tim.


End file.
